For The Love Of Nature, It's a Tree!
by Starts with S
Summary: Yami is just getting used to the ‘modern conveniences’ when he is majorly freaked out by Yugi, who happened to fall in love with a… better not say it. You can probably tell by the title though. [complete]
1. Yugi's New Love Life

For The Love of Nature, It's a Tree!  
  
  
Summary: Yami is just getting used to the 'modern conveniences' when he is majorly freaked out by Yugi, who happened to fall in love with a… better not say it. You can probably tell by the title though. Read and review if you can!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!…  
  
  
Hey, Satori Opaque here! Just to let you know, this is going to be written in Yami's point of view… Also, I might over-emphasize a character's bad points… Oh yeah, and I don't accept flames. If you can't stand the story idea, just leave like now. This is meant to be a humor fic, so there won't be any serious romance. I'm not going to use the Japanese names or terms, mainly 'cause I can't be bothered doing that and also, I don't really know how to use them.  
  
  
Ok, here goes:  
  
~~//~~  
  
Yugi's New Love Life   
  
  
It's been awhile after our 'adventures' in the Duelist Kingdom. I can't say much has changed, other than Yugi forcing me to attend 'school' and teaching me the benefits of the modern society. I wasn't too happy about him nagging me day after day, but eventually, I got used to it.   
  
  
As much as I don't like to admit it, I do appreciate Yugi helping me out there. If he hadn't taught me of many things, I would've thought that toasters were weapons that shot out bread and that blowing up science labs intentionally wasn't even a rule to be considered. But that does NOT compare to what once happened… It freaked me out so much it wasn't funny.  
  
  
Trust me, being locked away in a Millennium item for a whole millennia can be very, VERY hazardous for your health.  
  
  
***  
  
It began that one fateful day, when I just /happened/ to be too nosy for my own good. I regret it to this day on.  
  
  
It was on a bright sunny 'Saturday' (these days of the weeks, as Yugi refers to them as) when it happened. I was sitting in our living room, trying to work the 'remote control' that changed channels on the magic box thingy… I think it's called a television or something… Yugi ran in, apparently blushing, acting all like a lovesick puppy. I wish I hadn't decided on pressing the matter…  
  
  
"Yugi, what's the matter?"  
  
  
"Oh… Nothing… Nothing at all Yami. You don't have to worry." He gave me a bright smile.  
  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You don't act like you're ok."  
  
  
Yugi was slightly offended. "Yami, I said I was fine!  
  
  
I was slightly put aback, since Yugi rarely spoke like that. Unfortunately, that made me want to know even more.  
  
  
"Come on, Yugi. I /am/ your darker half after all. I have the right to know what's troubling you." I frowned. On closer inspection, I saw that Yugi's face was positively pink.  
  
  
"I said NOTHING!" With that, he ran up to his room, leaving me sitting there, dumbfounded.   
  
  
Well, not quite. I wasn't completely oblivious. I smirked, saying: "Well, well. It seems that our little friend Yugi has finally found a love life…" That led me to another thought. Who was it that claimed his heart, though?  
  
  
***  
  
It had been one whole week, but Yugi still hadn't said a word to me. He occasionally darted out the house, running off to somewhere – I don't know where. I was becoming increasingly edgy and overly curious… Curiosity killed the cat, but it worked for everyone else.   
  
That night, being the impatient idiot that I am, I stormed into Yugi's room, demanding entrance. He didn't say anything, just let me in. Giving him my signature glare, I plopped down on his bed.  
  
  
"Well Yugi, what do you have to say about yourself?" My glare didn't falter, even though he was putting on his 'I'm so innocent' act.  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
My glare intensified. "Your 'secret' or whatever you're hiding! Over the past week you've been running around, acting like a lovesick DOG! I demand the right to know what's going on! Being your darker half, you SHOULD confide in me! I'm fairly hurt that you didn't!"  
  
  
Yugi looked down, tears welling up in his eyes. "I- I'm sorry, Yami… I j- just didn't know how to tell you…" He started wailing. "I didn't mean to hurt you!!!"  
  
  
I raised an eyebrow. He did this so often I wasn't fazed by it anymore.  
  
  
"Sure, sure, ok, ok, I accept your apology…" Yugi immediately stopped crying and looked at me, grinning from ear to ear. "Anyways, you aren't off the hook yet. Tell me what you're so happy about."  
  
  
Yugi blushed. "Oh, that…" He looked down at the floor, shuffled his feet and giggled in an almost embarrassed way.  
  
  
"I, uh… Kinda met this individual whom I really… er… like…"  
  
  
I smiled. Now we were getting somewhere. "And?"  
  
  
Yugi continued, red as a tomato. I must say, however, he did look slightly moronic blushing. "Well, she's – "  
  
  
"It's a girl?"  
  
  
He glared at me. "What, you thought I was interested in guys?"  
  
  
I shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were."  
  
  
He ignored that comment and snapped back into his dreamy state. "Well, she's very beautiful… and nice… and sweet… and… I just love her soooo much… Hey I know Yami! I'll take you to meet her tomorrow!"  
  
  
I smiled. It was rare Yugi was /that/ happy.  
  
  
He dashed back up to his room, but not before poking his head back out, grinning like maniac. "Oh, and her name's Sakura. Don't forget that." [A/N No, this isn't a crossover of any sort.]  
  
  
***  
  
The very next day, at, let's say, the crack of dawn, a very hyperactive Yugi rammed down my door, awakening from my sleep in the rudest of ways. I must say, as much as I care for him, everyone has a limit.  
  
  
"WHAT?!" I threw off the covers, extremely pissed off. "For heaven's sake, it's fricking only 5:30 A.M.! I am TRYING to get some decent sleep here!" I looked around, surveying the room, whilst noting to self I had to get a new door.  
  
  
Yugi, for once, didn't tell me off for swearing, even though it was only one inoffensive word. "Come on! I said I'd bring to see Sakura today!" He tossed me a ball, which in further inspection I noticed them to be my clothes. "Get dressed!"  
  
  
Giving him an exceptionally irritated glare, I threw off my pajamas and hastily stepped into my clothes. Why the hell this person would consent to meeting Yugi at this hour of the day was way beyond me, but hey. Maybe the world has changed much more drastically in terms of relationships…  
  
  
He was practically dragging me out by now. I had no choice but to stumble aimlessly behind his lead. I'm not so sure he was in our realm, because he paid no attention to where he was going. Yugi managed to walk smack into the front door without even opening a crack of it. I sighed.  
  
  
"You might want to try /opening/ the door, then walking out."  
  
  
"Uh, right Yami. Thanks."  
  
  
Wrenching open the door (and off its hinges in the process), he dashed out the door, apparently forgetting he was dragging a rather heavy load… Me. Sighing again, I struggled to keep up with him, while trying to pry his grip off.  
  
  
We were heading the direction of the park. I groaned, because Yugi's death grip on me was getting a little painful.  
  
  
"Um, Yugi, if you don't mind me asking, why did your girlfriend agree to meeting you at this ungodly hour?"  
  
  
"She doesn't mind. She's always at the park anyways."  
  
  
"Always at the park…?"  
  
  
We rounded at few more corners. Yugi was dragging me, and I was trying hard to stay awake. Every few minutes, I found I had to regain my balance, for the speed he was traveling in, I was surprised it was even coming from Yugi. 'Boy', I thought, 'He must be really anxious to meet whoever he's taking me to meet.'  
  
  
After a couple more strides, we ended up in the park. I looked around, trying to spot a girl of any sort, sitting on a bench, pacing about – but my efforts were futile. No one was in sight. I was becoming increasingly confused by the minute, and it rose up a few notches when Yugi dragged me into a small forest nearby the park.  
  
  
"Why the forest? I thought you were meeting her in the park."  
  
  
He paid no heed. Yugi was more or less… searching for something, I don't know what. Muttering things under his breath like 'Nope, that's not her' or 'I /know/ it's somewhere around here', he pushed through the mass of leaves and branches, until we came to a small clearing. In the center of it stood one solitary Sakura tree.  
  
  
I blinked. No one was there.  
  
  
"Yugi, are you sure you got the right time and place?" Taking in the scenery, I was positive that there wasn't a soul about – unless Yugi hadn't told me about invisible people.  
  
  
Yugi nodded cheerily and walked over to the tree. Wrapping his arms around it possessively, he grinned ear to ear. "Yami, I'd like you to meet Sakura."  
  
  
I was utterly appalled. Feeling my head swim at the prospect of falling in love with a tree was overloading. Stammering, I asked him a question. "Yugi, do people in these days usually fall in love with… trees?"  
  
  
He shook his head, the crazed grin still plastered on his face. "Nope." He said in a singsong voice, acting all lovey-dovey. "I just chose to do so."  
  
  
With that final comment, I sank into a dead faint, vaguely hearing Yugi call out "Yami!" in a panicked voice.  
  
***  
  
When I regained consciousness, I noticed it was way past 5:30 A.M. Instead, the sun was positioned a little past the middle of the sky, making it approximately 1:00 P.M. My vision was slightly foggy, but after a few blinks, I managed to observe my surroundings once again.  
  
  
Yugi was overhead, pacing about (trying to be as close to the tree as possible), wringing his hands in worry and whimpering. He looked back down at me, then gave a cry of joy when he saw I was awake.  
  
  
"Yami! You're awake!"  
  
  
Despite being rather peeved off at Yugi, I smiled. "Shouldn't you know by now I'm a fighting person?"  
  
  
He nodded excitedly. I heard a voice from behind. "Took you long enough."  
  
  
Turning around, there was Seto Kaiba and Mokuba. I stood up, brushing myself off.  
  
  
"Seto? What are you doing here?" We had become fast friends a while after our adventure in the virtual reality game, managing not to bicker like little kids in a playground anymore.   
  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Yugi jumped out of the bushes and begged me to come here, so Mokuba and I followed him here. We were just passing by in the park. What happened anyways?" We looked at the other two, who seemed to be chatting animatedly, not noting us having our own.  
  
  
"Jumped out of the bushes…?"  
  
  
"…Yeah."  
  
  
I interrupted Yugi and Mokuba in their conversation. "Uh, Yugi, wouldn't the best thing you could have done is call the paramedics? I'm sure I wasn't in danger of any sort, but isn't that what you told me to do in situations like this?"  
  
  
He nodded, still grinning like an idiot. "Yeah, but I couldn't bear it to leave Sakura so suddenly." He walked over to the tree and began cuddling it once more.  
  
  
I felt slightly annoyed. "The tree is more important than me?"  
  
  
He didn't seem to hear me.  
  
  
Seto looked rather confused. "Would you mind explaining to me what in the seven, or nine," he added, "hells is going on?"  
  
  
I groaned. "Yugi, you're going to have to tell everyone eventually. Start with him." Looking over at Seto, who was still very much confused, I muttered, "Brace yourself."  
  
  
Yugi nodded and bounced over. "Oh, Seto!" He hopped up and down. "I know this is rather sudden, but I'd like you to meet Sakura." He pointed over to the tree. "She's my girlfriend!"  
  
  
I managed to catch Seto right before he fainted.  
  
***  
  
So what'd you think? Sorry if I offended you in any way (namely making Yugi fall in love with a tree.) It's only for humour's sake!  
  
  
Read and review, if you can. 


	2. The Introducing of a New Love

Whoa, I'm surprised at the number of reviews I got. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you all liked it. Don't worry; there are still a few chapters to come. As for the people who didn't like it… Sorry you didn't like it, but thanks for not flaming me in the process.  
  
  
If the emphasis appears bland, it's probably because of the stupid Microsoft Word. The three period ('…') thing doesn't show up, and neither does italics. Hopefully, it'll work in Notepad. Argh, I can't get the right effect because of this… Stupid Word.  
  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Do I have to do this every chapter? I own squat.  
  
  
Summary: Yugi begins to introduce his new love interest, much to the discontentment of Yami…  
  
  
The Introducing of a New Girlfriend… er… Tree Friend?  
  
  
~~//~~  
  
We managed to wake up Seto in much shorter time span than I expected. Fortunately, he wasn't as shocked as I was when I first heard the news.  
  
  
We went back to the Turtle Game Shop (I've never really actually figured out why Yugi's grandpa named it that…) to spend the remainder of the day. Yugi was skipping, chatting with Mokuba. I sighed. This wasn't going to be too pleasant on my mental health…  
  
  
Immediately, when we arrived, Yugi glomped his grandfather, dashed upstairs and grabbed his deck, and began a duel with Mokuba. I got out a chess set, since Seto and I have long gotten tired of playing Duel Monsters with each other. I mean, we each win equal amounts of duels, so why not try something different?  
  
  
After two games of chess (we were tied at one apiece, considering we were playing a best out of three) and in the middle of finishing the third, Seto looked over and Yugi and his curiosity got the better of him. "What's up with Yugi and the tree anyways?" he inquired.  
  
  
I groaned. "I don't even want to talk about it…"  
  
  
He nodded and remained silent. Surveying the board, he moved his knight in the 'L' form and said, "Check."  
  
  
Deciding to focus my attention on the game and not on Yugi's situation, I carefully looked over before making my move. Let's see… Both of our queens were gone, his king is protected by a bunch of pawns and one knight, and if I didn't do anything this turn, next turn he'd take my king.   
  
  
Noticing that he had forgotten about my remaining bishop, I decided to use that as my advantage. There was a way it could get directly at his king and win the game for me.  
  
  
Moving the game piece in one quick, smooth motion, I said, "Checkmate."   
  
  
He shrugged and we gathered up the pieces. Losing meant next to nothing to the two of us anymore.  
  
  
While setting the chess set on the shelf where it belonged, Yugi bounced over to me. Wrapping himself around my arm, he began swinging back and forth (or at least attempting to) on my joint (ouch). Mokuba and himself had just finished their second duel, and it was about time Seto and Mokuba had to go anyways. Saying goodbye to the both of them, my attention diverted to Yugi, who was still hanging on one of my limbs.  
  
  
"Yami, we're going to introduce Sakura to everybody tomorrow, right?"  
  
  
"…"  
  
  
"Yami?"  
  
  
"Umphft. Let go of me."  
  
  
"Promise me first."  
  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. We'll go introduce her to everyone tomorrow."  
  
  
"Yay!" Yugi bounded up the stairs and into his room. I sighed, following suit.  
  
  
By the time I got back up to my room, Yugi was already fast asleep. Wondering how on Earth anyone could put up with these 'modern society' things, I decided not to think about it and rather, sulk about what would happen tomorrow.  
  
  
I walked over to Yugi's room and took a brief glance at him to make sure he was all right. As much as he was weird in my perspective, I still very much respected him and cared for him. But still. Everyone has their limits, and I must say, I'm not so sure I can put up with Yugi falling in love with a tree much longer.  
  
  
***  
  
Thankfully this morning Yugi didn't come barging in again at 5:30 A.M., and I was able to get a few more hours of sleep.  
  
  
At exactly 8:30 A.M., Yugi and I (more like Yugi dragging me though) marched straight to Joey's house. Why he would be up at this hour was totally beyond me, but hey. Life nowadays holds many secrets that have yet to surprise me with.  
  
  
After banging on the door twenty repeated times, a very sleepy Joey opened the door to his house. His eyes weren't even focused at us, but Yugi didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that Joey probably wouldn't be paying attention, especially not while he was half asleep.  
  
  
"Eh Yug? Whas' the matter?"  
  
  
"Oh, Joey, I want to introduce you to my new girlfriend. Can you come now?"  
  
  
"…Wha'?"  
  
  
Yugi had a long patience meter I still had to admire. If it had been me, I would have long since blown up at the idiocy of Joey.  
  
  
"Joey, I'd. Like. You. To. Come. With. Me. And. Meet. My. New. Girlfriend." Yugi spoke slowly, trying to enter all the information into his head.  
  
  
"…Huh?"  
  
  
Yugi continued for, oh, let's say, the rest of the hour. Nothing seemed to ring a bell, click a button or register itself. God, I wonder if anything could penetrate that thick skull of his. Every response we got was only 'Wha', 'Huh' or better yet, silence. After continuing another half hour, Yugi lost his cool and simply walked away with me. Like I said, everyone has their own limits. Even little Yugi.  
  
  
Next up was Tea. God, help me. The last thing I needed was a friendship rant. Sure, friends are great and all, but does she have to /rant/ about it?! It's so damn annoying! If she hadn't been one of our cheerleaders, talking about all that crud about 'I believe in you', Yugi and I would have won all our duels in record time. Hey, it's great you believe in me, but guess what. /I don't care./  
  
  
Reaching her house, I looked around for a place to hide while Yugi did the knocking on the door. Unfortunately, just as I found the perfect place, Yugi pulled me alongside him with Tea following him. Yugi and Tea started chatting, and God knows what, whilst walking to the park.  
  
  
After a few more sentences and responses, Yugi began telling Tea about his new love interest. Oh no. OH NO. Gah! Yugi! Why did you tell her?!  
  
  
Tea stopped walking and stood in one place. Her eyes were all starry, her hands clasped together, and she started yet /another/r speech.  
  
  
"Oh, YUGI! That's SO nice! Friends are great! We should have more of them, and now you decide to be more than a friend to a tree?! Excellent work Yugi! You know, it'd be so totally cool if the whole world started acting like you. Befriending trees? Yes, that is the way! Love nature, love your family, love your friends! Why, we can protect nature just like this and by becoming friends, we will achieve WORLD PEACE! Yes, 'World Peace' is an issue much discussed by the United Nations. To obtain it, we must be FRIENDS! Yes, all of us must be one big happy family…"  
  
  
We never got the hear the ending of the speech (good riddance too). Yugi and I ran away before she noticed.  
  
  
I groaned. If all of Yugi's friends were like this, please help me.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Next on the list was Tristan. However, Yugi didn't want to introduce him to Sakura because he was afraid his pointy hair would damage her.  
  
  
Also on the list was Mai. After a brief meeting with her (she claimed she was busy. Probably going through a list of cosmetics she needed), we walked away with a whole bag full of make-up and all that mumbo-jumbo. She said it was nice Yugi loved a tree, and told him she would love a makeover. That was disturbing. They have materials to groom trees now? My, I must really be behind in the modern society.  
  
  
So, we went instead to Bakura's house. After we rang the doorbell, it took ten minutes for him to unlock the door. He opened the door, his face contorted in fear. I rolled my eyes.  
  
  
"Yugi! Get in here!" Pulling us in, he closed the door, he refastened all fifteen of his locks on the door. Putting a finger to his mouth, he clamped a hand over Yugi's mouth mid-sentence, just as Yugi was about to tell him about Sakura.   
  
  
"Shh! There are many, many thieves and dangerous people out there you know. Be silent. We must find a place to hide." Bakura began crawling, taking refuge under the couch.  
  
  
Yugi opened his mouth and repeated what he was going to say. "Uh, Bakura, if you don't mind, why don't we go out? I'd like to introduce you to my new girlfriend."  
  
  
His eyes were wide with horror. "Yugi! Surely you can't mean that! There are BAD PEOPLE out there! They are very dangerous! And Yugi! Don't endanger our very LIVES by speaking in that decibel! Come under the couch and HIDE!"  
  
  
I snorted. "Come on Bakura. We'll protect you."  
  
  
Quivering in fear, he allowed us to be led out his front door (I broke all the locks, by the way) and to the park. His eyes darted here and there, apparently searching for 'dangerous individuals'."  
  
  
"Yugi! The man in the hat! Also, that woman with all those dogs! Hurry Yugi, run while you can!"  
  
  
Rolling my eyes, I continued dragging Bakura along while Yugi skipped on ahead.  
  
  
***  
  
Reaching that very clearing once again, I allowed Yugi to lead Bakura to the Sakura tree. He looked positively terrified, while Yugi was giddy with excitement.  
  
  
"See Bakura? There's nothing to be afraid of!"  
  
  
"…"  
  
  
"Bakura? A little response here on what you think about my girlfriend?"  
  
  
"…"  
  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
  
"Does she bite?"  
  
  
Yugi sighed. "Here, give me your hand."  
  
  
"What're you DOING?!"  
  
  
Yugi placed his hand on the trunk. He calmed down, but was it just me or did I just see Bakura go all starry eyed??  
  
  
Just then, Bakura's Yami emerged from the Millennium Ring. Smirking at me, he plopped down on the ground, asking, "What have we here? What's wrong with your light, oh almighty and great pharaoh?"  
  
  
I paid no heed to the sarcasm. "Why thanks. Yugi is introducing your light to his new girlfriend, Sakura." I pointed to the tree.  
  
  
He himself snorted. "What's wrong with mortals these days? They fall in love with trees? All they're good for is for cutting down!"  
  
  
"I share the same thoughts."  
  
  
Bakura and Yugi were currently engaging in a conversation about how 'wonderful Sakura was'. Yami Bakura, however, whipped out a long, sharp knife from God knows where his arsenal of weapons is kept and began polishing it.  
  
  
"Well, let's see how sharp my good ol' knife still is."  
  
  
Was it just me, or did I see a sudden fire rage in both the eyes of Yugi and Bakura? Oh my, what has this tree done to them?  
  
  
As he approached the cherry tree, Yugi and Bakura both stepped up and blocked his way. Yami Bakura growled, demanding passage while ranting about how all trees should be cut down and made into weapons.  
  
  
At that Yugi and Bakura snapped. They were furious and began advancing on Yami Bakura.  
  
  
He backed away. "Whoa, does that tree matter that much to you two?"  
  
  
"YES!" Both of them began using Shadow Magic I didn't know they even possessed. Yami Bakura yelled, ran for his life, and went to hide in his soul room.  
  
  
I was traumatized. Lord help me…  
  
  
After the whole 'Get away from the tree Yami Bakura' ordeal, Yugi and Bakura began bickering about who Sakura belonged to. I caught parts of the argument like "She's mine!" or "No way, she's mine!".  
  
  
Oh God. I thought Yugi's friends would have a little sense to be surprised at his new source of happiness. Guess I was wrong. Either they didn't know, didn't care, or they shared the same feelings. Much like our friend Bakura here.  
  
  
I don't think I can put up with this much longer. The only people who I think have the mind to think properly include Seto and Bakura's Yami.  
  
  
***  
  
So what do you think? Sorry if I offended you by bashing a character or anything like that. However, please don't flame. I'm doing my best at this humor fic.  
  
  
I don't have time for individualized responses to reviews, sorry. If you have any questions, just ask them in your review and leave your e-mail address. However, I can't guarantee that I would be able to answer all the questions.  
  
  
So what do you think. Funny? Stupid? Horrible? Confusing? Just drop a review and tell me what you think.  
  
  
Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something?  
  
  
Oh yes, just to let you know, I may/may not update soon. It depends. If my writer's block gets in the way again, it'll be awhile. I've been blessed to get the first two chapters so quickly. I hope I can do the same for the rest.  
  
  
To be continued (just in case you need to know, there'll be more chapters). 


	3. Farewell to Sanity

Let's see here… I don't have much to say this time.  
  
  
This chapter isn't going to have much of a plot, other than Yami questioning his own sanity. Eh, I can't think of anything else to fill the gap.  
  
  
Whoa, I'm surprised at the speed I'm updating at here. Guess I just want to get everything down before my writer's block strikes again. Oh, and I just noticed a whole load of mistakes in my past chapters. I just had to get that clear. Being the perfectionist that I am, I have to acknowledge my mistakes. And heck, I'm not going to bother to correct them, because, one, I don't know how, two, if I remove the story I'll lose all my reviews, three, I'm human, I make mistakes, and four, why bother?  
  
  
Oh, and some of you wanted to know who got Sakura, Bakura or Yugi. Well, just to let you know, Bakura is giving her up, so Yugi gets her. I'll have more included on that in later chapters.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!… 'nuff said. Nor do I own Goldfish (you'll find out the reason why it's in here).  
  
  
Oh yes, a status report. Considering I have nothing better to do, here goes. These are the responses of the characters to Yugi's new source of… er… You know.  
  
  
Yugi: I love Sakura!   
  
  
Yami: Help me… Yugi is peculiar, his friends are weird and I think I'M going insane!  
  
  
Seto: I pity Yami.  
  
  
Joey: Wha?  
  
  
Tea: Isn't it just so great that Yugi is working with Sakura to love nature? I mean, friendship with humans and nature is necessary! It is necessary for – (gets shut up by the authoress).  
  
  
Tristan: (Isn't there because he's boring. Oh yeah, Yugi doesn't want his pointy hair to damage Sakura.)  
  
  
Mai: (Going through a list of cosmetics needed to be bought. Number of products will number more than the population of their city. Won't be attending to Yugi's gab fest.)  
  
  
Bakura: I'm giving up Sakura. I don't want to get hurt…  
  
  
Yami Bakura: Psht. I had the perfect thing to test my knife on.  
  
  
Yugi's Grandpa: My grandson fell in love with a tree? I'm happy for him.  
  
  
Mokuba: I'm lost.  
  
  
Satori Opaque: This is an utterly stupid idea. This chapter has no plot. Ugh. Am not sure whether or not this chapter is going to be funny. Oh well, read on if you're interested.  
  
  
Summary: Our dear friend Yami begins to question his own sanity while Yugi is out spending time with Sakura the cherry tree.  
  
  
Farewell to Sanity… Or not?  
  
~~//~~  
  
  
I wasn't feeling very pleasant after the whole introducing affair. My head is currently swimming, mostly trying to decipher why on the whole damn planet, my lighter half had to fall in love with a tree. Bloody hell why?! Anything, anybody else was fine… But why a TREE. WHY A TREE?!   
  
  
Getting back to the Game Shop, we greeted Yugi's grandpa and I stalked upstairs to my room. Yugi was downstairs doing God knows what, and quite frankly, I didn't care. I needed some peace and quiet.   
  
  
So there I was, lying on my bed, contemplating on the past going-ons in the days. Little did I know that this was going to last much longer…  
  
  
***  
  
Two months later…  
  
  
Waking up on a bright, sunny Saturday morning, I stepped out of bed sleepily. Fumbling with my door, I stumbled out to the bathroom, got freshened up, and tripped down the stairs to the kitchen. Ouch.  
  
  
Yugi was once again, out. While rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator, I rubbed sleep out of my eyes, not caring Yugi was once again abandoning me for a tree. I'd gotten used to that now.  
  
  
Heck, there was squat to eat in their kitchen. Nothing. Zip. Zilch.   
  
  
My stomach growled in response. Wondering where on Earth Yugi and grandfather could have run off to, I noticed a box of crackers on the top of a counter. Deciding that it was better than nothing, I grabbed it, snatched a handful of crackers and began chewing on it.  
  
  
It wasn't bad, really. Just tasted cheesy, and shaped fishy. Well, it did say that they were 'Goldfish' on the box. I thought about it for a while, finally deciding on the fact that people nowadays cultivated miniature fish, fried them, and dipped them in cheese.  
  
  
Just then I happened to look and the crackers in my hand. Was it just me or were the cheese fishes /blinking/ and /smiling/ at me?  
  
  
I rubbed my eyes again. Maybe if I rubbed all the sleep out of my eyes, I wouldn't have visions of living cheese fish-shaped crackers.  
  
  
I peered down at them again. They were still smiling and blinking. Winking, more like. I shuddered.  
  
  
"I am really going insane. Yugi made a big dent in my ability to think." I muttered under my breath.  
  
  
One of the little crackers started talking to me. "No, it's not you going insane. It's just us little fishes talking to an immortal like you!" They began singing a song, 'The Jingle For Goldfish'. Wondering why I knew it? That's because it's an annoying commercial shown on television.  
  
  
That's the end of it. I snapped.  
  
  
I do believe I'll throw the handful I am currently holding out the window and banish the rest to the Shadow Realm. I vaguely heard little high-pitched squeals yelling: "Meanie! What did us fish ever do to you?"   
  
  
***  
  
It was at about 2:45 P.M. when Yugi's grandpa returned. I had been sulking in front of the television, bitter about being left behind all the time.  
  
  
He greeted me as he came to the living room. "Hello Yami, how was your day?" he inquired pleasantly, something I still haven't gotten used to. I mean honestly, how can anyone stay that pleasant all the time?!  
  
  
I snorted. "It was great. Yugi ditched me again, I've been seeing things, these 'Goldfish' crackers started squealing to me, and I think I'm losing my sanity."  
  
  
He smiled sympathetically. "I understand you're going through a hard time here, with Yugi going away without you, but aren't you happy for Yugi? I mean, he's found someone he really likes."  
  
  
"…No comment." With that, I turned away. I had enough for one day.  
  
  
He patted my shoulder. "Maybe if you're feeling so unsettled, perhaps maybe you could go see a psychiatrist or a doctor that specializes in these kind of situations." He gave me another smile and headed out to the shop. "I'll be there if you need me."   
  
  
I got up, rambling about what a stupid idea that was, but maybe, it was worth giving it a try.  
  
  
***  
  
The next day, with the help of Yugi's grandfather, he found me a psychiatrist that was apparently… supposed to help patients relieve stress, prevent mental breakdown/damage or something related to that. Tch. I'd be more likely to give THEM a nervous breakdown, not vice versa.  
  
  
But anyways, I set off, ignoring Yugi's plea for me to accompany him to the park. I rolled my eyes at that. Sure, I'll just go with you, then you can ditch me and go spend time with Sakura. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything, but when your other half thinks a tree is more significant than you are, wouldn't you get pissed?  
  
  
You would. I thought so.  
  
  
I managed to get to the doctor's office without any trouble… Ok, let's scrap that and say 'lots of trouble'! Yes, well, I couldn't tell which direction was which, what the meaning of a red and green light was, how an elevator worked and the function of a doorbell. In the nutshell, I got lost, nearly got hit by a couple of cars, got stuck in the elevator and broke a ringing mechanism. Boy. Today is NOT my day.  
  
  
Thankfully I arrived in time for my appointment. I think that was probably why Yugi's grandpa sent me out the door so early… He was probably afraid I was going to be late. I entered the room, where there was one black reclining chair, a couple other pieces of furniture, and I really didn't want to go into detail about the other things.  
  
  
The doctor entered the room. She was a woman in about her thirties. She smiled at me and stuck out her hand. "Good afternoon. It's nice to meet you."  
  
  
I merely nodded. My mind strayed, and I thought, 'The feeling isn't mutual, lady.' but I took her hand anyways. You'd act like this naturally if you'd been forced to be pharaoh of Egypt when you were still a teen in your past life.  
  
  
The woman motioned to the black chair, as if indicating that I should sit down on it. Considering she /was/ the doctor and a trained specialist, I gave my consent and settled down without much of a resistance.  
  
  
She sat in her own chair and grabbed a clipboard and a pencil. Clearing her throat (in my opinion) in an exaggerated professional way, she spoke to me in what she probably thought was a calming voice. Hell, it sounded like some person with a raspy throat who couldn't speak without choking along the way.  
  
  
Making sure she couldn't see me roll my eyes, I shifted slightly in the chair. After let's say, ten minutes of her preparing, she finally decided to commence what I came here for…  
  
  
"So what seems to be the matter… um? Yami, is it?"  
  
  
"Yes." I stated flatly.  
  
  
"So… Do you feel you're under a lot of stress lately?" She pushed me on, trying to pry the information from me.  
  
  
I suppressed a sigh of frustration from sounding itself and shook my head. I somehow didn't think a psychiatrist was helping me a lot. "No, it's not that. I'm feeling… rather… annoyed because my er… friend is always abandoning me. Oh yes, and I think I'm losing my sanity and ability to think… namely because these Goldfish crackers started talking to me." I tried to hide my flush, because that just drained out all my pride… Not that that godforsaken woman would notice… but still…  
  
  
She quickly scribbled down notes on the paper clipped to the board. "So what do you think is the matter? Maybe because you're feeling left out because your friend isn't paying much attention to you?"  
  
  
I managed to hold back my outburst for a while longer. "…Possibly…"  
  
  
She looked thoughtful. "Ok, let's say because your friend is seemingly abandoning you, you're starting to think in other ways, making you /think/ your mental health is declining… So maybe if you talk things over with him or her – "  
  
  
She never got to finish. That was it. I snapped. These incompetent idiots just don't cut it. They don't understand /anything/.  
  
  
"For God's sake, it has nothing to do with Yugi making me feel left out! Yes, he IS abandoning me, but THAT is NOT making ME feel stressed! And working things out with him?! You HAVE to be joking!" I sat up straight in the chair. "Yes, I think I'm losing my sanity because my lighter half loves a TREE! Yes, a TREE! You'd get EXTREMELY pissed off if someone close to you fell in love with a goddamn tree and thought that IT was more important than you! Don't you fools get it?! Get it through your thick skull! Does NOTHING penetrate it?!"  
  
  
Much to my surprise, the woman wasn't offended in any way. In fact, she was close to tears.  
  
  
"I – I'm very… very sensitive… I'm sorry…" She sputtered through tears.  
  
  
"Well, if you're so sensitive, you really shouldn't be a psychiatrist…" Like I predicted, the doctor would most likely get a mental breakdown just by dealing with me. "Maybe you should try being a kindergarten teacher… Ok, I take that back. Children are very aggravating…" I stopped there, not really wanting to worsen the situation.  
  
  
The poor woman. She was still sitting there, trying to suppress her sobs. I raised an eyebrow. Honestly, she was supposed to be strong as a doctor…  
  
  
She continued on, much to my dissatisfaction. "I – I – I'm sorry I don't understand… y – y – your situation… But I honestly don't get it! I'm sor – sorry you feel offended…" The woman was positively bawling by now.  
  
  
"Um… How about you… stop crying and let's continue… No, let's forget the continue part and I think I'll leave you alone to wallow in your misery…"  
  
  
I think the effect finally took place and the woman ran out of the room, well, to be more precise, the office altogether. Crying her head off, she received a fair amount of stares. As I stepped out of the room, the receptionist looked from the doctor to me, stared at /me/ for a few seconds, then quickly focused her attention back to her papers. Walking to the door, I noticed Seto standing in the entrance, briefcase in hand.  
  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Giving people a hard time again, Yami?"  
  
  
I didn't take that remark into recognition. "What are you doing here?" I asked, once again. Every time I bump into him, I ask him why he's there. Maybe I am more oblivious to things than I thought.  
  
  
He shrugged. "Business." Again his gaze turned back to me. "Do you enjoy terrorizing innocent bystanders or do you just like giving them mental breakdowns?"  
  
  
I grinned sheepishly. "Both, I guess."  
  
  
He glanced back down the hallway where the agitated specialist ran off through. "I take it that your appointment didn't go too well?"  
  
  
"Nope."   
  
  
***  
  
Aah! This chapter has NO plot whatsoever… Well, it's only a filler chapter anyways. I was /originally/ going to make it that the doctor was going to think he was insane, and get him hauled off to a mental asylum… Then Seto'd come bail him out… But then I decided against that. I mean, I'm going to be torturing my favourite characters (reference to that can be found in my profile… c'mon, just click on it and… never mind…) even more in my later fics anyways, so why bother? Plus, it'd make the chapter a hell lot longer, and I was too lazy… I cut out a LOT of this chapter…   
  
  
Oh yes, and I just noticed that in my past chapters there are a whole load of mistakes… Sorry. You probably wouldn't mind, but being that I'm a perfectionist in grammar, I have to get that cleared up. Yes, I know I put that in the beginning at the place where the author's note is… But I never noticed I had THAT many mistakes! Oh well. I can't risk reposting it because I really don't want to lose my reviews… Trust me, they're very encouraging, especially if you're twelve and only starting out.  
  
  
Anyways, tell me what you think! I hope this chapter was funny enough. So drop by a review and try not to flame… They'll be used to burn down Sakura… Now you wouldn't want that, now do you?   
  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Honestly, Is It Worth All That Trouble?

Hey, I'm back! Once again, thanks for all the reviews. I seem to think that many people missed my updates… Oh well. And yes, I forgot to mention in my last three chapters, some people are going to be rather out of character… But you could probably tell by now, eh? I also forgot to mention when the first chapter came out, that the rating was for some mild swearing. Aiya (yes, I'm Chinese) … I'm so forgetful…  
  
  
Yes, and I'm pissed you can't put the '…' in chapter titles! It just totally spoils the effect! I've been rambling about it for some time now, but I'm still annoyed. And since I can't use html or anything else, I can't put italics! Oh well. And about the mistakes in my other chapters? Heck, I don't even feel like bothering.  
  
  
Oh a further note, some characters (example: Pegasus, Weevil, Rex, whatever…) aren't even going to appear in this fic. I can't be bothered. I don't bother with lots of stuff…  
  
  
Argh, last chapter had no plot and this chapter doesn't have a proper title! I hate lack of inspiration, combined with procrastination, laziness and writer's block…  
  
  
Oh yes, and sorry about the extra longer than usual ramble/rant/whatever you want to call it. I feel necessary to include this author's note in this chapter…  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! As much as I wish I had access the majority of male main characters (namely Seto and Yami for starters), I don't. So that's that.  
  
  
Summary: Because Yugi claims that it's too bothersome to go visit Sakura everyday in the park, he bugs Yami into helping him find someone to help them move her elsewhere. Guess to where? You'll see.  
  
  
Honestly, Is It Worth All That Trouble?  
  
  
~~//~~  
  
  
"YAMI!" A voice echoed through the early morning atmosphere.  
  
  
I groaned and got up. The days were passing by like any other normal day, except Yugi finally found the attention span to take me into regard. Over the past week, he had been busy trying to get me to help him move Sakura elsewhere.  
  
  
"But why would you even want to bother moving her in the first place?" I had asked a while ago.  
  
  
"Because! …I haven't much of a reason…" He admitted to meekly.  
  
  
Sighing, I sat up. "Well Yugi, seeing how we're practically brothers, I don't see why not I can't help you…" I didn't get to finish, because at those few words, Yugi bounded out the door in glee.  
  
  
"You promised, Yami! Remember that!"  
  
  
I groaned. Yami, you and your big mouth…  
  
  
Well, there you have it. How Yugi manages to successfully make me help him in such mundane yet horribly stupid matters. So basically, we've been running around, trying to find a nature company who uproots trees and moves them…  
  
  
Problem is, where are we going to move it to?  
  
  
***  
  
I stood there impatiently, waiting for Yugi to finish his calls. He had already asked Grandpa whether or not they could move Sakura our house. Well, we obviously don't have room for her, be it indoors (who'd put a tree indoors anyways?!) or outdoors in the lawn. As for everyone else, well, they didn't either. Japan is a very crowded place…  
  
  
Yugi put down the phone, slightly discouraged. "Tristan doesn't have room for her anyways."  
  
  
I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes, but failed miserably. Thankfully, Yugi didn't notice. "Well, of course, considering that Joey, Tea, Mai, Bakura or anyone else we called don't have room either."  
  
  
Suddenly, his eyes lit up and his dim expression rose. "We haven't tried Seto and Mokuba yet!"  
  
  
I tried not to look overly annoyed at Yugi's constant cheerfulness at... moving a tree... "Fine then… Call them."  
  
  
After a few moments of punching buttons, talking, yelling, squealing, Yugi put the phone down with a triumphant look on his face.  
  
  
"What'd you ask whoever picked up?" I said, fiddling with a phone book.  
  
  
Yugi was nearly bouncing off walls now. "Seto picked up. He said he'd help me… us move her to his property."  
  
  
I looked up. "HE actually promised that?" I would have thought he had a little more sense to do something as useless as that…  
  
  
"Well, Mokuba was in the back, prodding him to do so… Mokuba said something about 'You should help Yugi in everything!'…" Yugi said, not at all embarrassed that someone was helping him in something they didn't find a point in doing.  
  
  
I sighed. Poor Seto and poor me.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The very next day, I woke up late. Yeah, that just about summarizes it. Yugi was nowhere in sight and neither was his grandpa. Sighing, I freshened up, got dressed, and headed out the door, having a /pretty/ good idea where Yugi was.  
  
  
Making my way to the small forest near the park, I noticed that nature workers and these lawn care people were crowded around an area. [A/N ??? I don't know what else to call them.] I didn't even have to ask; I knew what was going on anyways. Pushing my way through the crowd, I walked up to Yugi, who was helping load Sakura onto a truck.  
  
  
"…And you should bring her to this address… Oh hi Yami!" He said cheerfully, whilst handing a worker a piece of paper with directions written on it.   
  
  
I smiled at him. "Moving Sakura, I see."  
  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, isn't it great? It's going to be a while before they set Sakura back in the ground and everything, so let's wait awhile till we go to the Kaiba mansion, ok?"  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I agree in the first place?"  
  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Want to go for lunch?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
At around 3:30 P.M. or so, we headed off to the outskirts (or at least not exactly in the center) of town where Sakura's new home was. Yugi immediately rushed past the gates into the lawn of the mansion, but some idiotic security guard didn't know me as Seto and Mokuba's friend and slammed the gate on my face. So then, I had to wait outside, but not before insulting the person big time (and he couldn't do anything else, because he was on the other side of the gate and he didn't know how to unlock the gate he just locked!). I didn't really want to mind crush him, considering Seto'd have to hire someone else.  
  
  
So, I waited, leaning against some random tree. It was then I decided to test my Shadow powers out again to see if my magic was still intact.  
  
  
Beginning with a few simple spells, I managed those, and before I even knew it, time passed quickly and I was trying more complex spells.   
  
  
I wanted to try erasing someone or something's memory. It wasn't really that hard, really, but mastering the technique was. Focusing my attention on a squirrel near the gates, I concentrated.  
  
  
"Steady, you little pipsqueak. I'm just going to lock any memories of the past week you had away… Just stay still, you… ARGH!"  
  
  
Just as I released the spell, the squirrel bounded away (it didn't know I was planning to throw a spell at him though) and guess who got the full brunt of the attack? Yugi! He just so happened to emerge from the gates at that /precise/ moment and there you have it, a brainwashed Yugi who's missing one week's worth of memories.  
  
  
Unfortunately, I couldn't remember the spell for /unlocking/ memories on the spot…  
  
  
Yugi smiled absentmindedly and walked up to me. "Oh hey Yami. What are we doing here? Let's go home." Grabbing my arm, he began making his way back to the Game Shop.  
  
  
I sighed. What was that spell?!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Exactly two days later (Yugi didn't have time to visit Sakura, so he didn't know her previous home was abandoned) Yugi burst in, shedding panicked tears.  
  
  
I was immediately concerned. He was my light after all, and my almost brother. "What's the matter Yugi?"  
  
  
He looked up at me with large, teary eyes. "Th – ther – there was a forest fire in the park! The park is on fire! Sakura's there!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!  
  
  
I am evil, aren't I? Well, if you want to know what happens next, read on! Wait for the next chapter! And yes, I am well aware that Yugi doesn't know Sakura moved.  
  
  
Sorry if my last chapters were filled with mistakes (I am redundant, yes I know). I never bother editing my work.  
  
  
Next chapter's most likely going to be the last. I hope no one who read this fic missed any reviews. But it might not be up until a while, so while you're at it, try reading my fic 'Nousagi Perils'. It's co-written with Gin Ryu-chan (well, I'm writing and she's helping me a lot), and it's about the cast set in a gang of bunnies (they're a pack of bunnies, basically). Another humour fic, but my humour streak isn't going to last long.  
  
  
Anyways, review if you can. Thankees!  
  
  
To be continued… (Duh.) 


	5. The Final Chapter of the Tree Ordeal

Wow, I must say, this fic is really successful for a first timer! Well, some people might have gotten way more reviews that I'll ever have, but still, thanks to all those people who reviewed. However, I learned one thing. Never post up the next chapter at really obscure times, otherwise everyone'll miss the update.   
  
  
Background information… The history of this fic!: Just for the people who wondered how I got such an 'original idea' (is it really that original?). (I've put this in my profile) One day, my friend Gin Ryu-chan brought up a conversation, wondering what we (Gingko-chan was there too) thought was the weirdest couple (in general). Well, I just so happened to be gawking out the window, staring at a tree, so I came up with the coupling Yugi and a tree! Yes well.  
  
  
I know, I like bringing up my friends in my notes, but hey, I'm like that!  
  
  
Anyways, this chapter is /probably/ going to be the last. Most likely. I hope to make it over the 50 point mark in terms of reviews… I need at /least/ 4 more reviews.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Unless I suddenly won the lottery or something and bought it, uh, no. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor will I ever.   
  
  
Summary: Yami is currently facing the facts: whether or not to tell Yugi and live forever with his light obsessing over a tree, or override his guilty conscience and not tell Yugi Sakura's whereabouts.  
  
  
The Final Chapter of the Tree Ordeal  
  
~~//~~  
  
  
Short Recap:  
  
  
"Th – ther – there was a forest fire in the park! The park is on fire! Sakura's there!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
I didn't know what to say. To immediately tell Yugi that I accidentally wiped his memory, and that Sakura was safely situated in private property, or to just keep my mouth shut for a few moments.  
  
  
"Yugi… I'm so sorry. I offer my condolences…" I said slowly.  
  
  
He looked up, eyes still wet with tears. "We have to go NOW! We need to see if she's still there!"  
  
  
Sighing, I got up, accompanying Yugi to the park.  
  
  
Once we were there, we finally got to see how the park was an utter mess. All it was now was a blackened dump, with charred stumps, playgrounds and benches. Yugi pushed past all the firemen and officials, running to the place Sakura was supposedly.  
  
  
After a few quick surveys, Yugi dropped to his knees, wailing.  
  
  
"There's absolutely no trace of her! Not even her stump is here! Oh Gods, why did you have to take her away from me?!"  
  
  
I rolled my eyes, despite the situation Yugi was in. Now don't get me wrong – I don't think he's the stupidest creature on the planet Earth – but he just acts so naïve and innocent sometimes it's sickening.  
  
  
Pulling Yugi up to his feet, I nudged him gently in the direction to where all his friends were standing – Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Mai, Seto and Mokuba. Taking one good look at Yugi, they obviously figured something was wrong (oh, how observant) and immediately began trying to comfort him (you people aren't helping, actually).  
  
  
"Whas' the matter, Yug? I know the park was set on fire and everything, and I know you love nature, but is it /that/ big of a deal?" Joey said, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders.  
  
  
"Y – You don't understand…" He stuttered, voice and body racking with sobs. "Sakura was there… She's gone…"  
  
  
Joey was as sympathetic as any best friend would be. Despite the fact he barely got the fact Yugi fell in love with a tree, he did eventually find out. "It's ok Yug. Maybe… she's in a better place! Yeah!"  
  
  
Tristan looked confused. "Mind filling me in on what happened here?"  
  
  
Joey quickly pulled him aside and gave him a brief version of the story, while Tea walked up (GAH!) and did her routine of comforting a friend…  
  
  
"Yugi… I'm so sorry. I understand you loved her… I know – " Tea was distracted by Mai, who quickly stopped her from beginning a friendship rant. Oh, thank the Lord. Yugi doesn't need one of those right now.  
  
  
Bakura was cowering behind Seto, much to his annoyance, hanging on for dear life. "People! What if this park sets back on fire?! It could kill us all! It's dangerous!"  
  
  
I pulled Bakura from behind the teenage CEO and gave him a little push towards Yugi. "Now is not the time to be paranoid, Bakura. Try giving us a little hand in helping Yugi out here?"  
  
  
Bakura's expression instantly changed to a compassionate one and gave a sad smile. "It's ok Yugi. I know exactly how you feel…"   
  
  
Hoping he would feel better from the comfort of his multiple friends, I stepped back, knowing that my definition of comforting someone is chaos. After what happened with that 'sensitive' psychiatrist, I'm not so sure I'd ever want to try it… again…  
  
  
Seto shot me a puzzled look over his shoulder. "I thought Sakura was at my place…?"  
  
  
Pushing him aside, I said in a monotone, "It's a long story… I accidentally wiped Yugi's mind and he has no idea to Sakura's whereabouts. I don't know whether or not I should tell him…"  
  
  
He looked thoughtful. "So, basically, if you tell him, everything'll be all nice and fine for Yugi and company, but, you would suffer the fact that your other half loves a tree. But, if you don't tell him, he'll wallow in misery for God knows how long, and you won't have to put up with his love life… What /are/ you going to do?"  
  
  
Making sure everyone was out of hearing range, I muttered. "I don't know… I don't really want Yugi to be unhappy, but then again, I don't want him to spend the rest of his life obsessing over a tree… And to add to that, I don't really want him doing so either… He shouldn't throw his life away for a /tree/."  
  
  
He shrugged. "Your decision. Right now, all we can do is feel sorry for Yugi."  
  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
  
***  
  
  
So, it's been a full two weeks, and Yugi still hasn't gotten over the fact the Sakura was – supposedly gone. He'd been moping around the house, getting occasional visits from his friends, trying to get him to snap out of it. Well, they, as expected, didn't do a thing, and there was Yugi, still moping about his loss. Well, let's say one day in Sunday, his eyes suddenly lit up from his trance and he claimed he had a 'good idea'.  
  
  
I looked up from the novel I was reading. "Oh? How so?"  
  
  
"There has to be a way to revive Sakura! I'm going to get all the help possible and resurrect her!" Yugi said, totally determined.  
  
  
"You can't resurrect a tree…" I said, disturbed by his childish concepts.  
  
  
"I'll see if I can't! Right now, I'm going over to Seto's house… er, mansion, and I'm going to get him to help me! I'm sure that with all the technology he possesses, there's bound to be /something/ he can do!"  
  
  
I smiled at his determination. "Well Yugi, I must say that isn't a very logical plan, but since you're so sure of it, go right ahead. I'll see you later then."  
  
  
Finally happy for the first time in a while, he skipped out the door and away into the streets of our hometown.  
  
  
Deciding I had better warn Seto about Yugi's sudden visit, I picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
  
***  
  
  
After a few rings, the other line picked up and a male voice spoke.  
  
  
"Seto?"  
  
  
"Oh, Yami. Yes?"  
  
  
"Just to let you know, Yugi's coming over to see what you can do to help um… revive Sakura. Try not to be too harsh on him, ok? And try not to faint…"  
  
  
"Of course… But he does realize that you can't bring back a tree, even though it isn't really gone." He added. "You can't practice necromancy on trees…"  
  
  
I sighed. "But that fact isn't stopping him from doing so."  
  
  
"…"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Yugi rushed over to the Kaiba mansion as quickly as he could possibly go. Granted entrance immediately, Yugi navigated the many floors of the building (and ran into Mokuba ten different times along the way, God knows how he could always run into Yugi) and finally found Seto's office. Bursting in, he confronted a stoic teen with a hidden expression of amusement.   
  
  
Yugi smiled. "Uh, can I ask you a favour?"   
  
  
Seto gave a half smile, and got up. "Sure. I was about to take a break anyways."  
  
  
Yugi grinned, bouncing alongside him out the room. "Is there any way you can help me get Sakura back? I mean, with all your technology, I'm sure there's something you can do…"  
  
  
He gave the shorter boy a strange look. "You can't resurrect a tree… Sorry, I can't help you on that one."  
  
  
Much to his surprise, Yugi actually shrugged casually and continued talking. "I know… I knew what your answer was going to be anyways… I'm not really as stupid as I act."  
  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
Yugi, sensing his confusion, smiled and resumed. "Well, you don't honestly think that I'd think you can bring a tree back to life, do you? I know I'm delusional at times, but hey. It's only /sometimes/." Smiling, he walked out to the front hall. "Do you mind if I just hang out a while longer here? I want to explore your gardens."   
  
  
Seto smiled as the tri-coloured hair teen ran off cheerfully. Yugi /wasn't/ as stupid as he acted.  
  
  
***  
  
  
I quickly ran over to the residence, considering Yugi hadn't returned for quite a while now. What was he doing? Annoying the hell out of the plants? Yes, well, I knew Yugi had a thing for nature, but does he have to spend that long in the gardens? Wondering how I knew? Well, he told me beforehand through our mental link that he was investigating the gardens, but he has to take that long?!  
  
  
Making my way there (without getting lost), I hastily burst into the house before entering the gardens.  
  
  
Seto just happened to be in that particular room I ran into (thank goodness, I didn't want to slowly navigate the halls. I have trouble going back to the Game Shop already). He looked up from his laptop absentmindedly and spoke. "Oh hi. Didn't Yugi come back yet?"  
  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "No."  
  
  
Giving me a look that clearly read 'What?' he got up, walking to a room where the walls were decked with windows. I followed him, and imitating his lead, looked out, searching the lawns.  
  
  
And there was Yugi. Playing around in the bushes.  
  
  
Seto and I made our way outside posthaste. And well, there was Yugi, enjoying every minute of his time surrounded by nature. But what I failed to notice was, the area he was in contained one significant thing – in the center of the field stood one solitary Sakura tree…  
  
  
Oh God no.  
  
  
Yugi saw me approaching, and gave me one wide grin. "Yami, I'm having the time of my life! This is so great! And guess what?"  
  
  
"What?" I said heavily, knowing very well what he was going to say.  
  
  
He walked over to the Sakura tree, and hugged it. "Even though Sakura's gone, I know she doesn't want me to be unhappy. Guess who I met? Cherry."  
  
  
This time, I'm not holding back.  
  
  
One exasperated teenage male voice rang through the afternoon sun. "For the love of nature, Yugi, it's a tree!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
This is the end… or is it?  
  
  
No, don't worry. As much as I like semi-cliffhanger endings, there will be a short epilogue right after. It's probably going to be posted together with this last chapter. A full author's note will be in there. 


	6. Brief Alternate Ending, Epilogue and Aut...

(Yes, I know I meant to post this up along with the fifth chapter, but I couldn't be bothered…)  
  
  
But first, I'd like to do a quick little alternate ending… Let's just say that none of the tree moving and burning occurred… Just a little something the fic needs…  
  
  
It's been a few weeks after Yugi introduced everyone to Sakura. He's well, still obsessing over it, and 'going out' like humans do nowadays. Well, I can't say I'm too impressed.  
  
  
However, one day Yugi walked in with the rest of his friends trailing behind him. His eyes were red and puffy from tears.  
  
  
Obviously, I was concerned, and duh, I asked what was wrong.  
  
  
Yugi looked up at me and gave a pitiful sniff. "The tree dumped me…"  
  
  
[A/N AHAHAHA…. Uh, no…]  
  
***  
  
  
Epilogue and Author's Notes  
  
  
I must say, looking back, Yugi was a very strange kid. But then again, out of all his other friends, I'd say he was pretty much a very normal child.  
  
  
I guess there are many things you don't know, and there are some things even I don't quite comprehend. For example, what possessed that boy to fall in love with a tree?  
  
  
Yugi says even he doesn't really know why. Quotes him: "I don't know. It's kind of strange… Kinda like the love at first sight thing, you know?" Well, I guess some things just can't be described or explained for that matter. However, I'm pretty sure Cupid didn't pay our little friend a visit.  
  
  
Thankfully, he only played a prank on me saying that 'Cherry' was the new tree lover. For some odd reason, he snapped out of his tree loving state and became normal… Sure, he wasn't faking it with Sakura, but you know? There are many, many mysteries in life.  
  
  
And the time I accidentally wiped his memory? He never found out. He never knew that Sakura was still in existence. I smile sheepishly whenever I think of that.  
  
  
Like I said, there are many mysteries in life, like how a park had forest fires. And how Goldfish crackers can talk to you. Eh, maybe I really was losing it, but everything's nice, happy and fine now. Yugi and company is great and everything…  
  
  
I have to laugh, looking back.  
  
  
Well, you know what they say:  
  
  
"For the love of nature, it's a tree!"  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
Well, this isn't the intended ending… I totally forgot what I planned…. But I think it's good enough. Don't you? Somehow, I thought the last few (chapters 3 to 5) chapters were a little bland… Were they funny enough? I need people's opinions.  
  
  
This was basically a summary of the questions everyone asked me… In the nutshell, I guess. Oh well, I think the alternate ending and epilogue is a nice touch, as well as putting the title in as a quote.  
  
  
So I'm finally done! Thanks for everyone who read my fic. I know this story is on a lot of people's favourite story list, but I wish there was some way I could find out without checking everyone's profiles… This story couldn't have been such a success without you guys. I'm really very happy my first story got such a warm welcome!  
  
  
Thanks again to Gin Ryu-chan for bringing up that discussion. I wouldn't have been able to write this fic without the idea!  
  
  
Anyways, now that I'm done this, maybe I can start on my other fics. Problem is, writer's block gets in the way… It's like a brick wall… [grumbles as a brick wall falls in front of her.] But what can I do? Ok, writer's block isn't necessarily a brick wall, but more of a big, huge stone block [growls as a ten-ton brick falls on her]. Oh well. My fics aren't going to so much be humor anymore… Well, after Nousagi Perils is finished. I hope you read my other fics! I'm not making you, but hopefully, people'll like my other stories.  
  
  
Catch y'all later! Happy reading people!  
  
  
Now, about that writer's block [proceeds to throw the block marked 'Writer's' out the window… Well, attempts anyways, and fails miserably… Grumbles]. 


End file.
